bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blahmarrow
Greetings! Glad to have you here! [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey There Hi! Welcome to the Bionicle Wikia. We hope you enjoy it here! Kopeke6991 17:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Spam and a suspected dupe of Ivjub. Kazi22 01:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! You've recently uploaded several Personal Images, a.k.a. non-BIONICLE images for your own personal usage. Now, that's not against the rules, but you will need to use them, not just have uploaded them. Otherwise, they may be deleted. Oh, and you'll need to do this, too: [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Coding tips Thanks. It good to see that it came to some use. :P - Mata Nui Talk 10:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) To Inform You You did upload a non-Bionicle canon picture. And a MoC for that matter. If you want to upload MoC's, go to Custom Bionicle Wikia. Kylma300 15:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) A MoC is a Bioncile you have made up yourself. It stands for My Own Creation. Kylma300 16:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well this is a kids website too, so don't say stuff like crap. In fact, an incident a few years ago happened with me and another user. TBW won the wikia war. Kylma300 17:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) True, but he did start it. But if you wish... [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I don;t exactly know. Apparently, they're going to take TBW off of Wiki Metru Forums, so any one from that wiki ONLY, can't access it. Or something like that. Also, apologies about the other day. I shouldn't have ticked you off. Kylma300 15:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I think so. Kylma300 17:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Do you know how to get those things like history, favourites and stuff? Thanks again. i think i'll also stay simple Thanks, bro! ok i understand ill try and figure the whole thing outHAKANN77 21:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) whyIvjub 23:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) im not sure if it worked this time so just in case this is Ivjub I am wondering if you could help me with somethingIvjub 14:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) OK actualy i dont want to drag you into this because i am trying to get my friend unbanned but maybe it should just be me on this one but i am posting a blog about an awesome hockey goalie (i play hockey) and it will be made bionicle like strange i posted the blog its on wikis recent edits but not on my blog pageIvjub 14:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ok his name is Bluejagwa the site leader thought he was me and thier was a misunderstanding then we both go banned actualy that might not be a good idea because he is the guy that got me and my friend banedIvjub 18:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) what!? my blog is gone you know....... Those things make me POd i gues ill just screw the blog stuff im not shure if it is me or someone else this is why i belong on a hockey rink not looking a skreen sory dane i keep forgeting to put my signature Ivjub 19:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright man. Hehe, your sense changing mind is amuzing. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' It was before my time but I believe it was the system in which you get badges for edits/adding photos/etc. Or it was something that the founders of TBW created. Re:Internet No, I am not a time-traveling Turaga, despite what you may think. ;-) I'll just be gone from home. And feel free to join the Image Swarm. And when/if you upload images, try to give them a good, professional-sounding name, something like: File:MNOLG-Tahu.png (for an image of Tahu from the Mata Nui Online Game) or File:Animation-Tahu Mistika.jpg (for an image of Tahu Mistika taken from an animation). And always, ''always try to get the best quality and largest size possible. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I took care of it. I just blocked them for six months. Thanks for telling me, though. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh mayb. I will see what I can do. Kazi22 05:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wait... I actually looked at the edit and edit history of the page. It's a good habit to get into, so the wrong editors are not blamed. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) chat You dont happen to know why Bionicle Wiki has no chat function? Nui Rau Spiriah BZP the BZP forums are finally online :D you should check it out before all the good topics are flooded User_talk:Astrotorical Re:Head's Up! Looks like Kazi took care of it... Anyways, I'm now too old and slow and weak to do anything except rollback edits. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No, Gearfist0 hasn't hacked into Wikia's database and promoted himself to Rollbacker. ;-) I think he's going to the History of the page, where all he has to do is 'Undo' the most recent revision. It's basically the same thing as Rollbacking, it just takes longer to do. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Editing? Perhaps I can help you; what seems to be the problem? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Bluejagwa Thats not nice to gossip about me and my friend like that. wow i has memory lossIvjub 00:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I heard that you said not to block bluejagwaIvjub 01:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Funny "million year old teenager" ya you told m lewa that he shouldnt unblock bluejagwa because you thought that he was a spam bot. I can personely tell you that he is not a robot and he does not mean to spam. He is not old and mature like you therefor he will not have his edits be as flawlis as yours. I know him in person and he is a good kid.Ivjub 21:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If you could do anything to undo the block or make it shorter that would be great.04:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Ivjub :What about this: We try shortening his block to one more month, and if he continues to spam, we block him for two year. Does that sound OK? - Mata Nui Talk 08:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, so we'll give it a try. - Mata Nui Talk 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry I dont realy know what you ment when you said "rules involved"Ivjub 01:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok from what I have seen from other blog posts it is ok for it to not be fact.Ivjub 01:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It gets anoying when people delete stuff on your personal page. I thought that would result in a block Sigh.......... Someone deleted my blog agan. Man even on my page it says that my blogs are fakeIvjub 13:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ^^ (no words for being excited to find someone with the same favorite Toa) Hi, I'm amanda113122. I decide to check your profile when I read that you own Pohatu as your first Bionicle (Pohatu is also my first and favorite Bionicle). I kinda found you through Master Lewa's talk page and I know Toa95 from another wikia. ^^0 Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 08:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) it is badIvjub 22:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw your page and I was wondering how do you do the coloring thingIvjub 03:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) wow THANKS thats cool i told my friend thanksIvjub 00:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :See this is awesome. Re:Coding Master This is where the problem is: > face="Arial Black"> style="background:Yellow"> size="4">Test This is how it should be: Test - Mata Nui Talk 18:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We Need Help Message Matoro1. I'm in an undo-edit war with them. They're vandalizing a lot 'of things as we speak. Please, Blahmarrow, it's up to you and me. I'm not an Admin. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much. Can you help me undo them? Check out the Toa Nuva articles. I think they got them. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) #Go to an article's History. #Look at the Contributions. The most recent ones with those two vandals and that one user should all be undone. #There should be an undo tab on the side. #Click the undo button, and then click publish if it says that the edit can be undone. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No kidding. :P I see Jefforyduck's arrived for backup. Have you sent him? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Me? No. I'm not that active. You? Definitely. Espically when we're not Admins and we're cleaning up the vandalism. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) By the time I log out, I'll have reached 1000 edits! Whoo! Let's get some! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) We need a lot more help ... know where to get some more? Some active LEGO Wiki? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Even they might not make an instant response. Go to Custom Bionicles and make a Blog Post, saying that you and I need help against these vandals. Can you do that? It's worth a shot. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL Let's finish this ... but I may need to get off soon. If I disappear arubtly, fight them till' the end ... [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'M READY! HOW BOUT YOU!?!?!??! That will certainly be informal to the staff. You'll never be a Rollbacker nor an Admin. At least they'll commemorate us for what he both have done, right? We're pretty much saving the Wiki. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry ... but I need to go. I will return tomorrow to help clean up. :( We're Heroes to the Wiki :D [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) YOU GUYS SURE ARE HEROES Since my phone won't let me comment on Shadowmasters blog or his talk page, I'll respond here: :I don't know when these vandal attacks happened, probably because I was asleep. It's 10:18 AM where I live. As soon as I heard what had happened, I did all I could, although I never get time to really understand the situation, so I might have made some mistakes. As soon as I get home, I will look further into this. Meanwhile, I want to thank everyone who have helped to combat the vandal attack. - Mata Nui Talk 09:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, I didn't call you a hero. Someone else did. - Mata Nui Talk 15:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Mission Hello, Blahmarrow. I have a task to place in your hands. :O I need you to go around to every LEGO-related Wiki and warn them of what has happened. Try to tell them formally (as in clearly), and tell them about the vote we are having and that we need more rollbackers fast. Just label it from being from you and me. Is that OK with you? Thanks. It'll help a lot. Sites to go to? Custom Bionicles, Custom Hero Factory Wiki, Brickipedia, Ninjago Wiki, Heropedia, and just about anything else that you can think of. Are you ready? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'm going to need to log off soon - but we did good today. I nominated you for Rollbacker and voted for you, BTW :) Just try creating blog posts on all LEGO-Wikis. Tell them that the TBW Staff has decently allowed us to. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) THEY'RE BACK!!!!!!! Tell the Admins!!!! The vandals are back! This is a code-red situation, Blahmarrow! Do you hear me? We need help! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Blahmarrow. I tried to take them on, but it was too much. Me alone verses three vandals isn't easy. Forgive me for leaving, I must go. I'm sorry. I've failed again. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 03:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You have failed me yet again starsream Who?Blahmarrow 03:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a plan - but I need to message you on another Wiki for privacy. Tell me once you're ready. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 18:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Defense Swarm You're its co-leader; no need to ask for permission. But yeah, it's fine with me. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Go to "My preferences", and at the signature box, I typed in the following: [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 23:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I was trying to message you back but whenever I copied what I did, it came up as my signature when I posted the message :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 00:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Message I did get your message, but what is it that you want me to do? We need to be ready for another attack. It could come at any time. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Message from Swert Concerning your issues as of late, though I'm sure you could guess by now, I am -NOT- responsible, nor would I have ever ordered such attacks to begin with. I wish you the best of luck in dealing with this issue, but rest assured it wasn't from BS01. --BS01Swert Saved me a heart attack man, thanks for letting me know. I don't know what happened in past years, but I hope this problem is solved soon.NEVER SOFT! Blahmarrow 20:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh I know exactly what happened. Long story shortened: Bionicle Wiki was started by a former BS01 vandal (funny, I know) and proceeded to make false information about content, just because we wouldn't let him do that on BS01. The place -did- improve over time, but the dislike between both sites stayed. I'd like to say, over time, both sites did actually overcome our prejudice and agreed to co-exist much like how Google and Bing co-exist, it's just user preference. It just sucks BS01's the Google in this example, I'm a Bing guy XD --BS01Swert Hi, Swert. Blahmarrow and I both fought off the vandals two times, and I knew that you guys didn't send them simply because it was completely impossible for a staff of a Wiki to send vandals to another to vandalize, because I knew that they would ultimately lose their priveledges. But their origin still poses a question, because users with different IP addresses attacked all at once. In fact, about 10 attacked all at once in the first attack. There must have been a plan formulated in order for them to accomplish such an act. But anyway, I believe you. Thanks for letting us know :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 22:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Remember, there was also a message from one saying something to do with transformers wiki. "Transformers 4 lyfe -------. tfwiki.net!!!" http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Homelesshetero45 So, there might be more to this than we know. NEVER SOFT! Blahmarrow 22:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I actually noticed that the instant he posted it :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 22:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice, but what do you think about it? Maybe I should go over there and investigate what's happening there?NEVER SOFT! Blahmarrow 22:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You, specifically, would put User:Blahmarrow. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, testing...NEVER SOFT! User:Blahmarrow 01:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, don't go over anywhere to investigate. I'll do that as soon as I get home. - Mata Nui Talk 07:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat ::OK, I have looked up the usernames/IPs of (almost) everyone involved in the vandal attack, and none of them gave any search results on tfwiki.net. So it is quite safe to assume that none of them have ever edited on tfwiki.net. - Mata Nui Talk 15:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I dont know how to send messages on live chat srryIvjub 00:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It said error when i hit enter that happened before toIvjub 00:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I typed in "simple" and it didnt work my give up Come here and try the chat.User: Blahmarrow 00:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You're kidding me, right? The vandals are back? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) We really need to get re-promoted. That vandal said that there's hordes of vandals, waiting to strike. We're in a lot of high water here, Blahmarrow. We need admin powers FAST. This will NOT turn out good. I already messaged Mata Nui. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to help much. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, dude, I'm really tired of it as well. But the thing that bothers me the most is that the Admin team not only ignored the first attack, but they ignored the second attack, and now they've ignored the worst one of all. The Admins are the ones that aren't really doing their best. And the thing that is the strangest is that you and I have been the only ones here to help. I just don't get that. Do you? Also, did you know that I just reached my 1,100 edit mark? I've made about 250 edits in a week! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Quatrokingslayer Fear not. He's blocked, and I'm working on reverting all his vandalism. This isn't good: http://boards.4chan.org/k/res/10174825 [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 17:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Dupede doo doo, well what do you think of that?User:Blahmarrow has just told you that 18:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I know what I'm doing tonight now.User:Blahmarrow has just told you that 18:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) We're screwed. I need to message you from another Wiki (take that, vandals! You don't know which Wiki!) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 18:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay dokey, see you later alligater.User:Blahmarrow has just told you that 18:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You're ready for them, right? Be here! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You'll be here, right? Be ready! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Battle Will End! I have protected everything. No files can be uploaded, no pages can be moved nor added, nobody can edit, only admins can do these things. We're saved! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm, what about our non admin counterparts here?Blahmarrow has just told you that 02:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It was only for last night, because we knew that they were coming. I unprotected it a few minutes ago. :D [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 14:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, this is weird: OP from the /co/ thread on Wednesday aka '''Swert' 11/26/11(Sat)21:51 No.10178400 '' >>>/co/31771743 thread's up, the raid is slow though Swert? Are they trying to frame him? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 14:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC)'' Yeah, I'm not even on 4chan normally, so why they bothered going there is beyond me. --BS01Swert Most annoying, isn't it?Blahmarrow has just told you that 19:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice job catching that vandal :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 23:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Power Cut Last time I cut your powers, the vandals came again. Let's just wait a day or two. - Mata Nui Talk 01:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You have rollbacker powers as well as administrator powers right? how do you do it?GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 02:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) O bummerGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning Uh oh. The vandals could still be here. That anon who vandalized Ivjub's userpage was really Tryinid. We need to be ready for anything. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 18:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hockey Times Ya thanks for asking, last game was embarasing though. We lost 4-1 but it should have been 2-1 because I let in a half ice buzzer beater and also a wierd one were he lobed it it I thought it would go over the net but i was on my back post and right when it was at my head i relized that it was headed in but it was too late. On the other team they had a high school all star so my team couldnt put many points on the board but i did make a sick save on a breakaway do you play hockey?GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 00:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Attack 4 Hey, how's it going this is bad what can i doGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 23:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) DOnt talk to him i am still here but being quite you do it to dont tell him anything or talk or interact with himGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 23:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I can hear you when you speak, worm. If I do not receive the information I need, all of you will suffer until I get it! Over9000------ 23:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Run for administrator we need you as oneGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 23:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) He might have leftGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 23:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) maybe i should leaveGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 23:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok good luck also if it was you who just deleted my blog thanks that probably saved me troubleGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 23:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Good well done i wonder who deleted it then i realy dont careGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 00:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) well what a day I realy racked up the editsGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot we were so busy chasing the vandal i forgot to congragulate you on 1000 edits Admin you should run for administator Did i already say that im loosing my marblesGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Probably not do you know what i find funny when i rollback a revision it doesnt give me an editGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ma brains my intelegence!!!GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol never had anyGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog on Attck 4 I read your blog post that you just maid (i wish i stayed) but i relized that he said no hard fealings to the twerp wich was me right? any way then you said that i am trigger happy what does that mean? GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont mind i have thick skinGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bandits Sorry, can't do that. We have enough admins now. - Mata Nui Talk 13:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I have nominated you for a rollbacker, because I have a feeling that our staff may be absent during any other vandalism attacks. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 21:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Woa what the heck didnt you have 1000 edits and didnt i have like 350 was it because those pages were deletedGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 19:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Why did that happenGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 19:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) DissapointedGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 19:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) We will get it back GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 19:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ya in time GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 19:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I think thats over rated sacrificing your handsGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) GIVE BLOOD PLAY HOCKEY GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) howGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok GREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) its a slow day hereGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 01:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont like it nothing to look at or check nothing new i like actionGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ya one thing i noticed is... well you relized that their is no link to my custum siggy so i changed it back do you know why that isIvjub 03:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) well how did you do itIvjub 03:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Its not that big of a dealIvjub 22:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks :) I never knew that I would end up killing a computer after all of this, and still it goes on. I don't know what honor I could be given, though. All I was doing was my job, but I think that I might have gone out of the bounds and did a bit too much to fry a computer :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ya i have been reverting his edits he has mainly done it on the gresh pageIvjub 01:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that, truly, I'm not. I feel better as a rollbacker because I attempt to be as active on here as possible. Due to my computer's demise, I haven't been able to get on for a few days, as you might've seen. An admin for me is a bit much unless the vandals begin hammering us again. Some priveledges are needed only at certain times. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I will probably leave soon because i need to get pumped up for a game tonight in about thirty minutesIvjub 02:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ya thanksIvjub 02:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you are too encouraging, Blahmarrow :P You're forcing me to become an admin! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed that vandal that vandalized the Kiina and Gresh articles. It's so simple now: the vandals have given up, and it's either one or one at a time that keep vandalizing over time. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) There's still some vandalism, though, to rollback. I'm having a bit of trouble doing it - it's not letting me. Conflicts. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there wasn't much to get. All cleaned up, though. I also attempted providing a link to something on the article - but when I published it, strangely enough, the article came up blank! I reverted it, though, but that's pretty much it. I'll see you soon, I've got to go. Good luck! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont know what that means but he said that he was master lewa and he created a new acount and he wanted master lewas rollbacker powersIvjub 22:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ya it doesnt makke sense on why he would do thatIvjub 22:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if he truley is ml Ivjub 23:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) wow yur making some easy editsIvjub 23:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Strange ill start trying toIvjub 23:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) oK well i got color but no linkGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) At the beginning I wa warry of you. Only because you were sided wth lvjub, I thought you could be a dupe. My apologies for thinking those actions, I have been proved totally wrong. Nimrod-0 Chat Nooooo! Don't leave me! :( I was having internet problems... '-BusyCityGuy' Congrats to so many editsGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 03:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) As a rollbacker am i allowed to make a silly edit ( as in goofy and incorrerct) and the revert themGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Attacks Hello, Blahmarrow. I heard that a fifth attack ensued not too long ago and I cannot tell you how ashamed I am of myself for not having been able to get on. But it's obvious: they want me out of the run, and they got what they wanted. And strange enough, you know how there's the community messages on the "Recent Wiki Activity" tab? Well, on it, three links that should exist are currently red. ''In other words, it appears that the Bohrok Swarm, Vote to Create this Page, and the Community Portal are all '''gone'. I am not trying to scare you, Blahmarrow. But has that been there for a while? Or somehow, has someone deleted the articles? Is it possible for the vandals to hack into the website? No, I'm not the mastermind. I'm sorry if I sound like it. But I simply noticed that and I don't know why the links are red. I saw your post on CHFW as well. Can you send me a link of the user(s) that vandalized? Also, how much did they vandalize and at what time? Lastly, do we have any idea about their hideout. I am going to do my best to help this Wiki, Blahmarrow. No matter what ;) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Need Help? Dude, i'm good at this stuff, and i love bionicles. just message me and we can go on chat or something and figure this out. AwesomeDaxter 02:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter I'm sorry. It's just upsetting how I haven't been able to get on to rollback the edits. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You deserve it, and you'll be a user worthy of the rights. Good luck! I'll always be around. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 21:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Good idea on the comic, Blahmarrow. BTW, if I don't see you tomorrow (and if you celebrate it), Merry Christmas! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) As you probably know my computer is strange and i cannot make a user page if i dont have a new message i was wondering if you could leave me a message on the olympics wiki Is it strange that you live in canada and dont play hockeyGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 03:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Funny i read your message and it said that i still had new messages whenever i go to a new page it pops up ya today was the best i played pond hockey 4 4 hours and i have practice tonightGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 22:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) This is bad i had a bad day i logged on and totaly snapped at tdg if i get blocked put in a good word for me GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 22:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) could you drop into chatGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wo i cant find itGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Its been done somebody deleted your blog i think its tdg GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 16:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. - Mata Nui Talk 11:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to hear that you decided to leave. I'm not sure whether you'll read this, but yeah, I hope you'll change your mind. If not, then farewell, and good luck in life. I hope you'll remember us for all the good memories, not for the bad ones. - Mata Nui Talk 20:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye and please reconsiderGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 02:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, as I said, I wish you good luck in life. Bye. - Mata Nui Talk 10:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't know you were such a quitter faggot. -1st Vandal 06:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC)